The IY Joke Sessions
by AngelOfDiamonds
Summary: These are just a colection of IY shorts that I have put into a small little collection *Miroku's turn!!!* R/R
1. Default Chapter

The IY Joke Sessions  
  
It was a boring walk so what better thing to do than. . .  
  
Kagome: Hey, wanna' hear a joke?  
  
Everyone glances at each other not knowing what to think.  
  
Sango: Sure. . .  
  
Kagome: What do you call an over weight cat?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Fat?  
  
Kagome: Nope.  
  
Shippo: What's a cat?  
  
Kagome: It's an animal that kinda' looks like Kirara but, it only has one tail and can't transform.  
  
Miroku: Wait, wait. Would this cat happen to be pregnant?  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Sango: Is that all you think about? And it's a cat, geez?!  
  
Miroku: Well, ther was this one ti. . .  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Sango: We don't want to hear about it.  
  
Inu-Yasha: I know. . . Buyo!  
  
Shippo: What's a "Buyo"?  
  
Kagome: It's my cats name, and that wasn't very funny Inu-Chan.  
  
Inu-Chan: Stop calling me that!  
  
Shippo: Inu-Chan, Inu-Chan, Inu-Chan, Inu-Chan. . .  
  
*BONK*  
  
Shippo: Waaaaah~~ Kagome~e!  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
*THUD*  
  
Kagome: It's a "flabby tabby", Gosh!  
  
~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8  
  
Well, what do you think? This was really the product of me getting bored and on a sugar high at the same time. I plan on just writing these shorts when ever I fell like it or get a really neat joke.  
  
By the way if you have any good jokes that you'd like to see and IY Parody made out of you can e-mail them to me or put them in a review.  
  
You know I really like reviews. . . They make me sOoOo happy, I might even write more sooner if I get some asking for more.  
  
.^_-. 


	2. 2

A/N  
  
Due to popular demand I'M BACK! With chapter 2 of "The IY Joke Session" as all ways if you would like to see a certain joke just e-mail it to me or put it in a review. If you would like to read other fics that I have written they are "The Game" an on going fic about a maniac that is dead set on playing his "Games" with Inu-Yasha and Kagome. And "A Trip to America" another on going fic that me and a few of my friends are writing.  
  
So with out further Adue. . .  
  
The IY Joke Session 2  
  
Yet another boring day of walking in the lives of our oh so loved Shard Gang.  
  
Shippo: Hey I've got one!  
  
Inu-Yasha: One what twerp?  
  
Shippo: What you don't know?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh. . .  
  
Shippo: A joke baka!  
  
Kagome: Go for it Shippo!  
  
Miroku: Yeah lets hear it.  
  
Shippo: Okay, Okay. . . I made this one up myself.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Get on with it twerp!  
  
Shippo: As I was saying, Why did the dog demon fall out of the tree?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Hey, why you little. . .  
  
Miroku: Does this dog demon have any relation to Inu-Yasha here?  
  
Shippo: Maybe~~~  
  
Sango: Because Kagome said 'sit'.  
  
Shippo: Nope  
  
Inu-Yasha: If this has anything to do with me I'm gonna'- [Makes a grab for Shippo.]  
  
Kagome: sit  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Inu-Yasha: B-  
  
Kagome: [Shaking her finger] Can't say it. This is a PG rated fic.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Grrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Kagome: Because he lost his balance?  
  
Shippo: No  
  
Kagome: Awwwwwwww, I was sure that was it.  
  
Miroku: Because-  
  
Sango: Remember Miroku we are in a PG-  
  
Miroku: Awwww, shoot.  
  
Kagome: All right Shippo what was it?  
  
Shippo: Because he was trying to leaf.  
  
Inu-Yasha: What? @_@  
  
Shippo: Leaf - leave - get it?  
  
************************************  
  
Okay so it wasn't that funny but, hey it's Shippo people it was supposed to be more on the stupid side. Next I think I'll do Miroku. So if any one has a good one for him I'm all ears. (or eyes I guess you could say.) 


	3. 3

Okay, okay... I'm going to try and write a blonde joke for this one but I'm not so sure that it will turn out PG so just in case lets just say this is PG-13.  
  
Enjoy. . .  
  
The IY Joke Sessions #3  
  
Guess what?. . . No you are wrong; it's not another boring walk. It's another boring night sitting around the camp fire.  
  
Inu-Yasha: We should be walking! Why are we sitting around a stupid fire anyways?!  
  
Kagome: Because we're tired that's why.  
  
Inu-Yasha: We should be out looking for jewel shards!  
  
Kagome: Inu~~Yasha~~ *evil glint in eyes*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Wait I'll save you the time. "Sit."  
  
(Inu-Yasha is now sitting on the ground mumbling something that sounds a little like 'we should be out. . .)  
  
(It had been silent for quite some time now. Inu-Yasha was in his usual tree, Sango was polishing her boomerang on the opposite side of the fire from Miroku, and Kagome was sitting on her sleeping bag petting Shippo while trying to explain what a video game was.)  
  
(But of course all silences must end at some point or another.)  
  
Miroku: I've been thinking about jokes that I've heard and I think that I've found one that you might like. . . or at least find funny.  
  
Sango: Uhhhh. . . I don't now Miroku.  
  
Kagome: What type of joke is it?  
  
Sango: It better not be henti.  
  
Miroku: Uhhh. . . It's a blonde joke.  
  
Shippo: I didn't know jokes had hair.  
  
Kagome: It's a type of joke. Go a head Miroku.  
  
Miroku: Three girls walk into town one day; one with brown hair, one with red hair, and one with green hair.  
  
Shippo: Green hair ?!?!  
  
Miroku: Yes. . . Now listen.  
  
Inu-Yasha: This is stupid who can one have green hair?  
  
Kagome: They could dye it!  
  
Sango: How?  
  
Kagome: See there are these chemicals. . .  
  
(Blank stares 0.0)  
  
Kagome: And you put them in your hair. . .  
  
(*Bink Blink*)  
  
Kagome: . . . Then your hair, depending on what chemical you use. . .  
  
(*Blink Blink Blink*)  
  
Kagome: Uhh. . . Magic?  
  
Sango, Shippo, Inu-Yasha: Oh. . .  
  
Inu-Yasha: Why didn't you just say that in the first place, Wench?  
  
Kagome: *Shakes head*  
  
Miroku: Well, then. . . The red head walks into the local inn and the man working there walks up to her and says, "You have beautiful hair, did you dye it?" Running a hand trough her hair she says, "No it's natural."  
  
Not to long after the brunet walks into the same inn and the same mans walks up to her smiling and says, "You're hair is such a beautiful color, how did you do it?" "Oh. . . Thank you, it's natural." She replied while running her hand through it.  
  
Inu-Yasha: This is starting to sound like something you would pull.  
  
Shippo: I bet he's telling this story from experience.  
  
Miroku: Come now, I am a monk!  
  
(Everyone is looking around with sheepish looks on there faces. Refusing to look at him.)  
  
Miroku: I am!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Sure you are. . .  
  
Kagome: Why don't you finish with your sto- joke, Miroku.  
  
Miroku: Well, now the girl with green hair walks into this same inn, she was sniffling with a cold but that didn't stop the man and once again the man comes over to great her with a compliment on her hair. "It's such a spectacular color!" He said, "How did you do it?" "Oh!" She stated but a sneeze overtook her and she sneezed into her hand, then ran it through her hair stating, "It's natural!"  
  
(*Wide eyed stare O.O*)  
  
Kagome: That's grouse!  
  
Shippo: Ewww. . .  
  
Sango: Miroku. . . No more jokes from you okay?  
  
Miroku: -_-* sigh* 


End file.
